I know
by Ready To Flyxxx
Summary: "I love him." He flinched. She must have, but just once he wished she would forget about Ash, just for one night. Gary pays a visit to a certain redhead. Pokeshipping and Egoshipping


"Wow, never thought I'd see the day that Kanto's own, Gary Oak, would be alone on a Friday night." Gary tilted his head meeting the gaze of his older sister Daisy, her hands on her hips and her eyes livid. Sighing, he put down his copy of _Evee Evolutions_ and turned to meet her gaze.

"For your information I am not alone, I plan on going out tonight." He retorted, inwardly groaning at his sisters immature attempts to get a rise out of him. For Arceus' sake he was 21. She smirked at him, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows before meeting his eyes as if she were challenging him to a pokemon battle.

"Really?" She had drawled.

"Yes, really." Daisy raised one of her delicate hands, admiring her nails in a nonchalant sort of fashion.

"And where would that be?"

"Well, I uh," Gary faltered for a moment as he tried to compute a tactical response. Daisy's mouth quirked up in amusement as her brother demurred. "Cerulean City."

"Wh-what?"

After fighting off his sister's interrogation, and saying goodbye to the professor, Gary released his Pidgeotto into the air. "To Cerulean City." he had told it, petting his companions head affectionately. It was really none of Daisy's business where he was heading. So what if he was going to Cerulean late at night? It didn't mean anything. It wasn't like he was doing anything suspicious, he was just seeing a friend. Right, he had scoffed, a friend. As if Misty Waterflower would ever even consider him a friend after all the crap he had put Ash though when they were kids. She was always going to think of ash highly. Ash was exalted in her book, and he was practically nothing. He sighed and eased back against his pokemon. Gary didn't know why, but something about her intrigued him. She was just so different from every other girl. Misty was strong, brave, and smart. She was certainly immune to his weak attempts at flirting with her (he had found this out the hard way the first time they'd met). She was cold but passionate, tough but soft, deadly but beautiful, and incredibly her own. Not to mention the way she had blossomed into the beautiful woman that she was today. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Those deep sea blue eyes, the flaming hair, the soft milky white skin of hers. Okay, Gary was head over heels, and for Misty Waterflower no doubt. But as much as he would like to call her his, there was always going to be that one problem standing in the way: Ash Ketchum.

'**CAW'**

His Pidgeotto had called his attention towards the scenery below. Cerulean City was in sight, the buildings lit up, and the overhead moon reflected into the fountains underneath him. The gym stood a little out of the ways from the city, resting in between the paved sidewalk and the green hills of the countryside. The familiar oversized seel beckoned him towards it as he flew down towards the gym. It was getting late. Misty would probably kill him for this, but he had to see her. Taking a tentative step towards the large doors he had rang the bell. Shuffling of feet could be heard from the other side, before the door flew open revealing a disgruntled redhead. Her eyes snapped towards him dangerously, causing him to gulp. He hoped he wasn't blushing, after all Gary Oak never blushed. But it was hard not to when she was clad in a pair of shorts and a sheer tank top. Her hair was messy, and he had guessed he had woken her up from her slumber. Oops.

"Gary Oak," she had started, peering at him through her blue orbs, "what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarcasm was etched deep into her voice.

"I uh, er..." He mentally cursed. How eloquent. She raised an eyebrow at him and took a step forward. Her whole body was revealed now.

"Well?" She did not appear amused. Gary straightened up and cleared his throat.

"I came to see you." Surprise flashed across her face for a moment, but she recollected herself again.

"Really? I never would have guessed, considering you flew all the way out here and are standing at my door." She smirked. So she was playing hardball now huh? Two could play at that game.

"Yeah, I figured since my Friday night is free in all, maybe you could get your sister for me? Violet is here right?" She glared at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you really here, Oak?" He smiled at her softly and resisted the urge to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It wasn't his place after all.

"I wasn't lying, I came to see you. I just," he ran a hand through his own brown hair nervously, and continued, "I just felt like seeing you." It was a lame answer but it was true. Gary wasn't actually sure why he needed to see her. In fact, he had cancelled a date to come tonight. Lately she had just been racing through his mind. She sighed and tapped her foot in a steady rhythm against the cobblestone. A delicate blush had swept across her cheeks. Her eyes looked past him out towards the path that led to the city, before she shook her head.

"Fine. I guess you can come in. But if you ever bother me this late at night again I swear to Arceus I will send my gyradose after you!"

"Affirmative!" Gary winked. He rushed past her and into the warm embrace of the gym. The two of them ventured past the training and battle arenas before going through the doors leading towards the living quarters. She sat him down on the couch and ran to fetch him something to drink. He took in the surroundings, eyeing the furniture and small details. He admired the pictures of her and her sisters, smiling to himself. One in particular caught his eye. The frame was small and wooden, lying against the small end table. It was face down, and he wasn't sure if it had fell or was pushed. His hand crept slowly towards it before an abrupt sound caught his attention. He reeled his hand back, as if it had touched fire.

"Brought you some coffee," Misty's voice sounded. Gary smiled, thanking her, and shifted over to share the couch. Misty had taken her own cup and took a quiet sip. "So what's up, Oak? How can I be of service?" He leaned back into the cushions of the couch, letting his shoulders relax. This wasn't the first time Gary had been over. The two of them had grew rather close lately, well, closer than they had been. It all started a day when Tracey was sick and couldn't make his delivery of pokemon food to her. So, being the polite man that he is, (being forced by professor Oak) Gary took the bag of pokechow to Misty instead. At first she resented him, she was cold and bitter and certainly in no mood to deal with the likes of him. However, as he came more and more times, apologized, and promised he had changed, she eventually warmed up to him. And it was true, Gary _had_ changed. He was no longer that arrogant 10 year old, still pontificating about his status and wealth, trying to one up everyone on anything. No. He had worked hard to get a position as a researcher, just like his grandfather. He had worked hard, and tried to make a name of himself.

"Talk to me," Gary told her. "I just needed someone to talk to. Bored I guess, wasn't lying when I said I had no plans tonight."

"No hot date?" She teased, laughter written in her eyes.

"Nope. Not at all." He would never admit to canceling a date, not to her anyway.

"Whoa alert the presses! Gary Oak, playboy of the year, is single!" She laughed as he pouted, clearly not amused.

"You're killing me Misty," she smiled at him again, and his heart skipped a beat. Changing the subject, he slyly scooted towards her. "So how's the gym going? Still kicking ass?"

"You know it! I haven't had to buy an extra thing of badges in months! Barely anyone beats me. Sometimes I have to let one of my sisters battle, otherwise the littler ones would stand no chance." Her eyes lit up like fire, clearly pleased with herself.

"Oh I believe it." He smiled at her and set the cup down on the smooth glass coffee table. Misty followed suit.

"And the Researching? How's that going for you?"

"Great actually. I'm really close to something, I can feel it Misty. This whole evee evolution stuff is starting to make sense. It's like all of the puzzle pieces are coming together."

"That's great Gary! I'm sure professor Oak's real proud of you." She was smiling at him again, and he felt a wave of butterfrees crash through his stomach. She was close to him, her leg touching his. He coughed for no real reason and racked his brain for something else.

"Ok question time, Red. What's your favorite color?" It was a random question sure, but it was hard to think about anything else with her smiling at him like that.

"Favorite color? Why do u need to know my favorite color? And don't call me red!"

"Because we're friends now, and friends know useless shit about each other. So what is it?" Misty sighed, but reluctantly obliged.

"Fine. It's...yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Yes, yellow! Is there a problem?"

"Tha

t's the stupidest color in the world! Yellow, really?"

"Why not? I used to wear it like, every day when I was a kid."

"Yeah, but why yellow?" Misty's face held a deep scowl on it and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It just is! What's your favorite color then? If you can possibly think of a better one."

"Hmm," his face was pensive as he thought about it. "I think my favorite color is green. But green with hints of blue in it, turquoise I guess."

"And why's that your favorite color?"

"Because it's the same color as your eyes." Gary said truthfully. She had looked at him incredulously before shaking her head.

"Please, I don't need your flirting right now Oak." Gary smirked at her, and gave her a wink.

"Who said I was flirting?" Misty rolled her eyes and pushed him over. He just laughed. There was a quiet hush that had fallen between them, and Gary suddenly felt nervous. She really is beautiful, he had thought. Gary wanted to tell her too. Wanted to tell her, how much he wanted to kiss her, right then and there. How much he wanted to run his hands through her hair, along her sides. Just wanting to hold her in his arms. "Would you ever...travel again?" He said. He meant to say, with me, at the end but his thoughts were becoming jumbled. He wanted more than anything to travel the world with her, everyday wake up and see her by his side, share memories together. Ash had his chance, so why couldn't he? She flinched at the question.

"Yeah. I never wanted to stop but, my sisters..." She trailed off.

"But aren't they done with their fashion gigs and ready to battle again?" A silence fell over her that moment, slightly unnerving him. Had he said something wrong?

"Yeah. They're done," her voice was small, and her face stony. "Daisy is usually here. Lily and Violet are sometimes gone but, they're here. None of them like to battle much, but I make them." He frowned at Misty's sudden change of emotion.

"Hey Misty, you okay?" She nodded and a silent hush fell over them once again. Glancing down at the couch he noticed the stack of blankets and extra pillows. "Were you, planning on sleeping here tonight?" Her eyes rapidly snapped up to his, her face pale. It had startled him. She shook her head no. If she wasn't sleeping here, than who...and then it hit him. He cursed at his stupidity and calmly reached over to the end table. He picked up the fallen (pushed) picture frame and stared at the image. It was the three of them: Ash, Misty, and Brock. Brock was standing on the left, his arm leaning over Ash's shoulder, beside Ash was Misty on the right doing the same pose except her right hand made a peace sign. All of them had goofy grins on their face. It would have been a nice picture, if it weren't for the crack of the frame marring their faces. She had spoken before he could say anything.

"He didn't come, Gary. He had promised, and he didn't come." Gary didn't need to ask who. He ought to kill that kid. Her eyes had tears in them, but she held them back. Misty was too proud to cry in front of him. Still, Gary reached over to her, and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. She held onto him tightly and buried her head into his chest. He knew she was crying.

"Misty, shh it's okay." She looked up at him with teary eyes. Things had flashed through them, and he could almost see the thoughts running through her head. He could almost see her false reasonings of maybe he was just late, or something just came up.

"He was never going to come...was he?" It was such a heart breaking question. And Gary could have told her many things. He could have told her not to worry and gave into an excuse. He could have told her flat out no, giving her a harsh reality. He could have told her to stop pretending. He could have told her that ash loved her (that he loved her). He could have told her anything. But he didn't. Instead Gary took her in his arms and carried her bridal style towards towards her room. He tucked her under the covers and brushed some stray hair out of her eyes. The room was small, the walls painted blue. And the light from the moon cascaded in, illuminating her features with a soft glow. She was breathtaking.

"I know that I shouldn't be so selfish," she sniffled, "he has a goal, Gary. He has a dream, and I shouldn't stop him from achieving it. It's all he's ever wanted." Gary sighed, and looked down at her. His fists were clenched as he thought of what tomorrow would bring. The call she would receive, Ash's face, an excuse. Gary knew Ash never meant to hurt her but he was just so dense.

"You don't have to wait on him forever, you know." But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she would. She shook her head and reached out towards him.

"No, you don't understand," Misty looked at him through sad eyes.

"What?"

"I love him." He flinched. She must have, but just once he wished she would forget about Ash, just for one night. He sighed.

"I know."


End file.
